A Fairy Tail Crew
by R10Hattan
Summary: Fairy Tail Pirates! Summary inside, no pairings decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

A Fairy Tail Pirate Crew

Summary: They came out of nowhere, just a random group of people. None had realized, that this crew was indeed a true Fairy Tail crew. What on earth is going on? They have the powers of the Aku no Mi, yet Why can they swim?

A Fairy Tail- One Piece crossover

A/N: Now those of u who read my other story, know that i did update it.( If U didn't know...)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A loud, thunderous roar was heard through out the Flying Fairy, the crew seemed used to it or they didn't notice. The orginating of this sound was none other then Natsu Dragoneel, Fairy Tail's own, Fire Breathing, Dragon slayer. The cause of his outrage was sitting right on his shoulder. Yes, on his shoulder, was a blue feathered macaw.

This bird had found his way from the nearby tropical island and onto Natsu's shoulder. It was good company at first, it help Natsu annoy Gray and was a favorite copy-cat for, well, things went downhill after Natsu tried it on Lucy, and well that didn't turn out well for him. Well, more like it being, the bird seemed to like Lucy, and thus it ended with the bird repeating what she said.

"Shut up, you stupid bird before I fry you." Exclaimed the hapless, dragon slayer. " Don't blame the bird for your own stupidity, flame head" calmly said Gray, this, of course, lead to one of the famous Fairy Tail brawls. But none of them notice the marine battleship tailing them.

~`~`*`~`~On the Battleship~`~`*`~`~

Vice-Captain Richard lock, was dreading his assignment. The ship, which they are trailing, is said to be a dangerous crew of pirates. An unrowdy bunch, the fights that erupted every few forty-five minutes, were astronomical. Fire was the first sign, then a shield of ice, it then ends up all types of shouts. Sometimes a stray flame, or a frozen lance landed on nearby ships, with the quieter fights.

But this was not always the case, some ships that docked near the Flying Fairy, reported huge amounts of cards hitting their deck with other things, like a man with white hair muttering about being a man or the constant floods of water that erupt from the top deck of the ship. Some even swore the rain was not natural on those few days.

It was a fearsome crew in the east blue, Marines already feared meeting even one of the infamous crew the worst part is, the marines don't even have one bounty on that crew.

This Crew was known as Fairy Tail, a fitting name. Seeing as that the ship was always magicaly repaired. This was the most terrifying crew the marines had ever seen.

* * *

><p>An: This'll be it for now


	2. Chapter 2

A Fairy Tail Crew

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairies or Pirates, at all

Chapter 2

Lucy was lounging happily on pool chair, sipping a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and reading a sun was shining briskly down on the WindJammer, Flying Fairy. She was their own creation, with four masts and square sails and enough space for the entire guild to have their own room. Not including the hull, the ship had five stories, the first story was the deck, aligned with benches and tables, It also had Mirajane and Lisanna's room with a kitchen and infirmary. The second floor was an open deck lounge, when raining, it would not get wet thanks to Fried's runes and Laki's wood third level was actually below the deck, it were comfortable bedrooms for the rest of the guild. The level below was food contained in boxes and below that level was were all the alcohol was kept.

The Crow's Nest itself was a wonder, it was made of glass, and metal. The support beams were metal and the roof and walls were glass. Alot of guildmembers, such as Levi, who wanted to read went there, it was an ideal spot for reading. All in all, Lucy was enjoying this cruise.

"Ne, Luce...Wh-h-een ar-e we-e go-ing on l-and?" Asked a befuddled moroon beside's her, clearly some one else didn't enjoy the cruise as much as she did. "Natsu, I don't think we are going to dock any where for awhile and remember? If Erza see's you like this..." Trailed off the worried blonde, as she tried to ignore the pathetic face Natsu was making.

A sudden cry of alarm made Lucy and Natsu jump out of their chairs, but the pink haired dragon slayer collapsed immediately. 'That sounded like Levi!' Thought Lucy, as she raced to clamber up the ladder to the crows nest. Once inside, the Stellar mage saw her Best friend glancing in one direction, looking to where she was looking, Lucy sweatdropped. 'Th-his is why she screamed?' Thought the relieved mage, it was a marine ship tailing them, nothing too serious. "Levi, what's wrong?" Gasped out Bisca, out of breath from physical exertations. " Marine ship, 6 o'clock." Replied Lucy casually, as she sat down on one of the benches.

"Huh? That's it? I thought someone attacked you, Shrimp." Growled out a gravel-sounding voice. " B-but I didn't notice it, and when I saw it..." Levi tried uttering before she bursted into tears, bawling her eye's out." There, there Levi, it's all right. Come, let's go to the infirmary, so you can rest. Lucy can keep an eye on the ship..." Trailed off Bisca into the distance, as Gajeel made a convenant elevator going down. 'Why didn't he make that in the first place?'

Opening the book Levi was reading, the blonde enjoyed herself as she watched the Marine was several hours later, that the blonde noticed the marine ship pulling away, before it was only a small dot in the distance.'Hmm...' Before Lucy could process what was happening, the Flying Fairy started going to a stop. '...I suppose it could be worse...' A couple of clangs coming from the ladder took Lucy's attention away to look at the intruder, Bixlow grinned cheekily at her before stating. "My turn" Nodding Lucy stood up and climbed down.

" Lucy-san, can you come with me to the mainland?" Called out Wendy, who was twisting her feet nervously. Surprised, the heiress nodded but asked a question in return. "Why do we need to?" she said as she followed Wendy to one of the smaller boats used for other purposes, like last minute shopping. "We need more bandages and salves..." Replied an annoyed white, neko who was walking besides the blue haired dragonslayer.

A/N: That's all. It's short but something. Sorry for the long wait. Please review, any idea's are welcome.


	3. Not an Update

**Apologizing and several other nonsenses**

Unforunately for me and all the rest of you, i have decided to stop writting. Due to several factors, one including my bad grammar and another my laziness. I have given up on writting all together, I know I have no talent for it, even though mine is marginally better then my class mates. And since several family issues came up, my internet will be taken away from me and my pc with my tablet. I know many of you will be unhappy that i won't be continuing stories and i know some of you don't really care. I already happened to have written several chapters for different stories, but never got a chance to finish it and when i looked over them, i got discouraged. I don't have much inspiration for writting, and I find life to troublesome to even bother to look for any. I had many ideas which i wanted to use, but yea...

If any of you wish to take on my stories, pm me and i'll send it and the plots to you, if not, they will eventually be removed. I will not be making any more stories, in fact, i will maybe read that rare fic once and awhile.

Now, if you don't mind, i'm gonna go sulk somewhere like i have for the past few months.


End file.
